1. Field of Invention
This beverage holder device comprises a free swinging cylindrical frame beverage cup holder to harbor a beverage container either encased within an insulated beverage container sleeve or not, coupling to a belt clip device, providing convenient user mobile storage while minimizing spills and providing the user freedom of either or both hands for other activities or tasks.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been many devices engineered and manufactured for the hands free containment of individual serving drink containers. A majority of these “beverage holders” are specifically designed as utility attachments for arm rests, chair backs, automobile consoles, water craft frames, handicap crutches, baby strollers, and cribs. One device is similar in theory but the physical, structural and effect differences are profound.
Collapsible article holders are known. As example, U.S. Patent Application 20080047986 by Will, Loring, Honerkamp, and Joseph, published date Feb. 28, 2008, describes a collapsible insulated collar with a flexible fold over bracket that forms a belt loop that can be stored in a users' pocket.
(a) The concept of such a collapsible device and accompanying hardware being capable of being stored in a users' pocket suggests impracticality.
(b) Collapsible beverage holder containers are subject to accelerated material fatigue at typical folding stress points and further subject to wear and material failure with repeated use.
(c) Attachment grommets, hooks and loops, snap buttons, mounting plates, etc., attachment points or anchoring media are equally subject to material fatigue and material failure with repeated use. That being said, durability and continued functionality issues of attaching closure hardware to collapsible material are evident.
(d) The extended length of the fold over bracket of such a device also suggests when used in a manner of the fold over bracket attaching to a belt coupling device, in its' extended character, clearly places the drink container far enough below the centerline of the wearers torso impacting removal and further demonstrating the potential interference of the negative vertical and horizontal (anterior, posterior, and sideward) angles created by drop distance and/or the resulting pivotal shifting of the collapsible beverage holder upon the wearers attempt at drink container removal.
(e) When used in a manner with the pivotal post extended to full length and attached to a belt device, friction produced between the wearers' clothing and the device would likely influence and effect radical pivoting of the beverage holder and potential spillage of the beverage.
(f) Attaching a collapsible insulated sleeve to a belt mounted container holder bracket also demonstrates that removing a beverage container from the friction producing insulated sleeve or when confronting the effect of less then a 180 degree perpendicular drink container retrieval lift, would likely require the use of both hands, one hand to lift the drink container, the second hand to secure the collapsible insulated drink container sleeve; being a drink container such as a 12 ounce beverage can would pose significant retrieval issues each time the wearer attempted to remove the drink container from the device. Likewise, when harboring a standard size, long neck bottle, a similar negative effect would likely take place.
(g) Removing a drink container from this devices' insulated collar substantially defeats the convenience and function of the ambient temperature impact design.
(h) Actions required to adjust the diameter of such a device to accommodate the diameters of various drink containers may negatively effect the value of other proposed benefits.
(i) Equally, any of the above or combination of the above conditions or results may be of such significant and substantial negativity as to seriously impair or limit the value of any or all of the desired benefits.
Rigid article holders that are attached to rigid frames are known. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,325, to Rigsby, Jan. 31, 1995, describes an adjustable container holder housing having a first and second set of grasping jaws within the housing attaching to a rigid frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,327, to Nipper et al, Sep. 8, 1998, describes an article container that is attached to the rigid frame of a handicap crutch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,471, to Izume, Jan. 4, 2005, describes a cup holder device which includes a case that attaches to the rigid frame of a baby stroller.
The prior art references does not contain any suggestion, express or implied, that they be combined, or that they be combined in any manner.
That being presented, this beverage holder device invention is designed and accomplishes a significant and substantial improvement to the art, being a beverage holder device comprising a rigid and durable cup holder frame, coupling to a catch and catch release belt clip designed to accommodate drink containers either encased within or without personal insulated drink container sleeves.
(a) Said beverage holder device is of predetermined size, omitting the need for accommodating adjustments to the frame diameter or swiveling bracket.
(b) Said beverage holder device is of rigid and impervious material design.
(c) Said beverage holder device is durable and manufactured of long lasting material.
(d) Said beverage holder device is of one piece construction.
(e) Said beverage holder device is of a length that allows the wearer comfort in a sitting or seated position.
(f) Said beverage holder device is of a length that promotes an independent free swivel axis upon the pivotal point coupling the beverage holder frame and the wearer mounted belt clip.
(g) The diameter of said beverage holder devices' containment annular frame allows ease of use for a single hand retrieval of any contained drink container either within or without an attached insulated drink container sleeve present on the drink container.
(h) Said beverage holder device maintains a perpendicular centerline responding to gravity.
(i) Said beverage holder device maintains an independent pivot point of vertical or perpendicular position not negatively influenced by routine or normal body movement.
(j) Said beverage holder device reduces the potential negative effect of friction produced by the wearers' clothing upon the cup holder frame, minimizing radical or undesirable device movement.
(k) Said beverage holder device does not require the removal of a insulated drink sleeve or exposes the beverage container to ambient elements when either docking or retrieval of a beverage container from the beverage frame device.
(l) Said beverage holder device ensures that a beverage container when contained within a insulated drink sleeve allows for the continued temperature maintenance benefit of the insulated drink sleeve preventing exposure of the contents to either undesirable ambient temperature gain or loss.
(m) Said beverage holder device responds to a trend of demand and maintains continual non-seasonal consumer interest by satisfying an existing need for such a durable, one piece, rigid, hand freeing device.
(n) Said beverage holder device also demonstrates the potential for a reduction in litter as the device conveniently contains and transports the empty drink container for later proper solid waste disposal or recycling.
(o) Said beverage holder devices' rigid and durable belt attachment with beverage holder device attaches to a person or appliance, employing a pivotal, spill preventing, axial point of partial rotation relative to the position of the device wearer or appliance.
(p) Said beverage holder device includes a rigid, one piece, open top, oblate solid or cross member weave bottom plate, cylindrical frame coupling to a pivotal point, cylindrical post and cylindrical stud button attaching to an inverted, U shaped clip spring hinged, clip release belt attachment combining to create and produce an unique hands free, spill preventing, personal drink container holder.
This invention relates to the temporary docking, storage and transport of an individual serving personal or commercial drink container within a swiveling, open top, oblate solid or cross member weave bottom plate, cylindrical frame attached to a belt or appliance by means of an inverted, U shaped clip spring hinged, belt clip containing an appropriate catch and catch release action. This device allows users to task or multi-task with free use of one or both hands while their individual serving personal or commercial drink container is temporarily harbored on their person. The beverage container is placed into and contained vertically within the self leveling, gravity spill and tipping resistant cylindrical frame of the device, allowing the user to retrieve the beverage container with the action of a single handed retrieval.
Consumers of single serving or multiple serving beverage containers, whether in a work or recreational environment, must often place or dock the drink container on a flat surface to allow the consumer the use of either or both hands. In the interest of drink consumption, this confines consumer mobility to the drink docking area or if the task results in the necessity of consumer mobility, requires the consumer to either transport the drink container or later return to the drink docking area to retrieve the drink container. This temporary “set-down” requirement of individual serving drink containers continues to represent negative motion and consumer nuisance. This “set-down” beverage management issue increases the potential for container tipping upsets and/or premature warming or cooling of drink temperatures.
Consumers have been plagued for centuries with “what to do with that beverage container” when the task requires free use of one or both hands. This invention eliminates the necessity of that concern when the consumer is confronted with a duty or task requiring the free use of either or both hands.